


the hitchhiker's guide to doing it like p diddy

by fiarra



Series: eternal sunshine of the high school drama teacher's mind [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiarra/pseuds/fiarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the winter formal and Zayn gets volunteered to be the DJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hitchhiker's guide to doing it like p diddy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_maysz6oTYG1qfiuyeo1_1280.jpg

A month after the play has passed, Zayn is starting to feel like he’s settled in fully. Things with Liam are going great, Harry and Louis have stopped being insufferable, and nothing has exploded, so he isn’t expecting anything different when he walks into the morning teacher meeting, clutching a fresh mug of tea. But it turns out that there’s been a funding issue and they aren’t going to be able to get a DJ for the winter dance, and suddenly Louis has volunteered him to fill in before he knows what is happening.

“What’d you do that for?!” he asks as they wander out of the meeting room towards their classrooms.

Louis swipes his mug and drains it before answering. “Don’t give me that, Malik. You told me that you used to do it at uni and it’s not like anyone else in this place could be trusted to not play crap music.”

Zayn just sighs, steals back his now-empty mug, and breaks off to get ready for the day.

***

The day of the dance, Zayn is staring contemplatively into the depths of his closet when the bell to his flat rings. He checks the peephole and is greeted with the sight of Louis hanging off of Liam’s arm, grinning. When he opens the door, Louis breezes in with a quick hello and goes to fling himself across Zayn’s sofa.

“What’s all this then?” Zayn nods back over his shoulder and then turns to smile at Liam who is lingering near the doorway.

Liam smiles up at him and shrugs. “You know Louis. He just showed up at my flat and off we went. Just..humor him. He’s really a bit mopey that Harry can’t come with us tonight.”

As Zayn pulls the door shut, he takes a minute to push Liam up against it for a few lazy kisses. The outside chill is still clinging to him, so Zayn runs his hands up Liam’s arms, pushing the sleeves of his plaid shirt up to the elbows.

“So is this what you’re wearing tonight, then?” he asks.

Liam shrugs. “It’s not like I had much choice, with Louis showing up to drag me away. Unless you think one of your shirts might fit me.”

A little possessive thrill goes through Zayn at the thought of Liam wearing his clothing; shirt clinging to Liam’s shoulders, which are broader than his. Zayn leans in to nose along Liam’s ear. “I think I’d like that...”

But then the moment is broken by Louis hollering at them from the sofa to stop with the soppy kissing and come see what he’s brought. In retrospect, Zayn should have expected the red shirt with DJ MALIK screen-printed across the front that gets shoved into his face.

***

The event goes off without a hitch. Liam is ostensibly there in case any emergencies crop up, but he spends most of it sitting by Zayn at the DJ table, helping him create the playlist. Louis spends the whole thing flailing around with his students, singing along obnoxiously to the music and shouting out terrible song requests. He does manage to drag Liam out for a few dances, which Niall, appointed official event photographer, makes sure to document.

Finally it’s time for the last song and Louis pushes him and Liam out on the floor. There are a few catcalls from the students, but Zayn just ignores them all in favor of pulling Liam against him and closing his eyes. He’ll just ask Niall for the pictures later.

The end of the night finds the Zayn, Liam and Niall sprawled out in the corner, passing around the flask that Niall had stashed in a corner. Everyone else has gone home, leaving them to clean up the last of the mess. Louis’s disappeared on his phone. Zayn is just trying to decide if it’s time to try and find him when Liam sits up with a sigh.

“Well, let’s go find Louis then. He isn’t getting out of helping us; this was mostly his idea anyway.”

When they find him, he’s tucked in a corner of the staff room, laughing at something on his phone. Zayn takes it away, tells Harry that he’ll just have to call back later, and hangs up. Louis has the beginning of a pout on his face and Liam pets at his arm in an attempt to make him feel better. As Niall raises up the camera to take a picture of them, Zayn dashes over to hang off of the other side of Liam and pull a face just as the flash goes off.

***

A week later, Zayn finds a print of the photo neatly framed on his desk and he makes a mental note to thank Niall with cake later.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should say somewhere that the original premise of this series was meant to have more silly pranks, but then Zayn had all these feelings. I have already promised blathering_kat a school pranks companion.


End file.
